Happy Birthday...
by Cali
Summary: A single birthday change it all...


Remus Lupin looked around. It was beautiful day, and it seemed as though the sun had decided to shine a little more, just because it was HER birthday.  
"Her" was Genuivere "Ginny" Weasley, one of the kindest, most loving people he ever knew.  
Once again, he looked around. The place was perfect for a birthday party.  
And it was filled with the perfect people; James and Lily, Sirius, Arabella and Peter, plus all their old school friends.

"Ginny, this place is perfect! How did you find it?" Remus thoughts were interrupted by Lily Potter, formerly known as Lily Evans.  
"Well, my brother Arthur and his wife, Molly, you know? They were looking for a place to build a new house. So they found this, and bought it. They're starting to build tomorrow, but they loot me borrow it."  
"Don't they own that nice, muggle flat?"  
"Yeah, you know, but Molly got tired of living like a muggle, and then, they decided to move out here. I can SO understand her. My brother isn't just interested in muggles, he's obsessed!"  
Remus watched Ginny as she was talking to Lily.  
She was so sweet, and the little gestures she made when she talked...

"So, Remus, are you going to pop the questions soon?"  
Remus turned, and looked into the faces of James Potter and Sirius Black, his best friends on earth.  
"Pop what, did you say, Sirius?"  
"The question, Remus, the question." James answered for Sirius, a boyish grin on his face.   
Remus almost choked on the cracker he was eating.  
"Do you mean - marry her?"  
"Yeah, what else are you going ask her about? To clean your room?"  
"Don't be silly, Sirius, I mean, she is my girlfriend, but I'm not entirely sure she's the one I want to spend my life with. Besides, we're to young."   
"To young? Lily and I got married when we were 17, and do you see us breaking up any time soon? And please, don't say you've never thought about it, because you have, and I know it." James looked at Remus with an all-knowing twinkle in his eyes.  
"Anyway, you just stand here, watching our girlfriends, while we go over to Dumbledore and say hello, OK?" Sirius said to Remus like he was a five year old.

As Remus watched his friends walking over to their old teacher, he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the little box that he had bought the week before.  
Oh, James had no idea how right he was.

"Hi, honey." Remus laid his arms around Ginny. She laid her head back and kissed him on the cheek. He loved the way she did that.  
"Hi, baby, you've met my nephews Charlie and Bill, right?" Ginny gestured towards two boys, both of them about 12-13 years old.  
"Yes, Arthur's sons, right?" Remus shook their hands, and then whispered in Ginny's ear:  
"I've got a surprise for you."  
"What? A surprise? For me?" She looked puzzled.  
"Yeah, over by the table, come on..." He took her hand, and lead her over to the gifts table.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention, please?" Remus looked nervously around.  
Heads turned towards him, and the whole crowd turned silent.  
"Remus, what're you doing? Ginny whispered, but Remus didn't care.  
"Thank you. I just wanted to say a few words to Genuivere here on her birthday. It's a little weird standing up here, holding a speech for her on her 18th birthday, as she's always been the Gryffindor "baby", still is, as a matter of fact. Maybe that's why we still call her Ginny."  
Remus looked at Ginny. She was smiling.  
"Genuivere is the greatest girl there is. Smart, beautiful, kind. I was lucky to end up with her. And now... I have something to ask her."  
Remus paused, and looked around. He could see James, Sirius and Peters grinning faces in the background, Dumbledore and the auror Alastor Moody beaming at him, Molly and Arthur Weasley standing with their kids Charlie, Bill, Percy and the twins, Lily and Arabella looking puzzled, and his other friends, the Longbottoms, the professors and almost everyone who mattered to him.  
Then, suddenly something caught his eye. A dark figure lurking in the woods. Could it be?  
"Get down, there's a death eater over in the woods!"

From that moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
Remus watched as the crowd panicked, people disapparating and fleeing. Here and there, he heard people screaming, talking.  
"Take the kids and run down to the village, Molly, I'll come as soon as I can, OK?"  
"Minerva, you alert the ministry!"  
" I don't care what you say, James, I'm just as much an auror as you, I'm staying."  
And hooded figures drawing closer, sending spells toward the guests.  
Remus ran here and there, covering the others back. He was never good at duelling, but he did have a talent for warning the others. But then, suddenly, out of nowhere, he was face to face with one of the black wizards.

They duelled for a while, until Remus lost his wand.  
Oh my good, he thought. I'm dead.  
But the death eater didn't kill him. He just stood there, pointing his wand towards Remus,  
ready to send of a spell at any time. Remus closed his eyes, and bit his lip.  
"Are you ready to feel the pain...werewolf?" The eyes of the death eater glimmered strangely,  
and he muttered: "Crucio".  
"Remus, NO!"  
Remus opened his eyes just in time to see his girlfriend getting hit by the forbidden spell.  
She fell over, and was shaking with pain.  
The death eater ran off.

Remus hurried off towards Ginny, praying that she wasn't hurt. She was laying there on the grass, her legs in weird angels, and her red hair flooding all over her face.   
"Genuivere? Are you all right?" Remus was trembling, thinking 'what if?'  
"Remus."  
He felt relieved as he heard her voice.  
Around him, the death eaters were running away, as more wizard kept apparating. Soon, the place was almost as quiet as it had been before the death eaters had revealed themselves.  
Mediwizards were apparating, and running all over. No one seemed to notice the young man sitting on the ground with his beloved one in his arms.

"Baby, I don't think I'm going to make it."  
Remus felt himself panicking.  
"Of course you are, you can't die!"  
"Remus..." he closed his mouth.   
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Ginny looked into his eyes. They were big and wet, and he could see that she was in pain.  
Remus slowly picked up the little box in his pocket, opened it, and took out the ring.   
It was beautiful, a single stone, a ruby, on a golden ring.  
"Genuivere Weasley, will you marry me ?" he asked, tears in his eyes.  
"Yes, I will, and you know that," she answered.  
Remus picked her gently up, tread the ring gentle onto her finger, and kissed her.  
It was a kiss like no one ever had felt before, and no one ever would feel again. A kiss between grown life and youth, a kiss between life and death, a kiss between lovers.  
As he felt her becoming heavy in his arms, he loot go, and laid her softly back on the ground.  
"Happy birthday, honey."

At that moment, Remus Lupin grew his first grey hair.

A/N: Hope this cleares up the little Ginny/Genuivere Weasley-problem. 


End file.
